


Dragons and Summer Air

by aducklingmuggingyou



Series: Lola and Elizabeth: REIGN [4]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Anyways, Catherine is worried, Cuz i can, Elizabeth is all over the place today my friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I saw "sweep of silk and fire" and then wrote this in like 20 mins, IM TERRIBLE AHHHH, Lola is in england, Lolizabeth is in loooovvveeeee, Mary is just confused, and Catherine knows it, and confusion, and its lolizabeth and a confused Mary and catherine, can u feel the love toniiighhttt, cutenesssssss, just everyone musing about Elizabeth and lola, musings, short oneshot, sorry lol, yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aducklingmuggingyou/pseuds/aducklingmuggingyou
Summary: Elizabeth was a burning river of fire, while Lola was the sweet promise of summertime.-OR-Elizabeth, Lola, Catherine and Mary musing about each other.
Relationships: Lola/Stéphane Narcisse (mentioned), Queen Elizabeth/Lola (Reign)
Series: Lola and Elizabeth: REIGN [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041469
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Dragons and Summer Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadiahilkerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Soooooo I know I said I'd post the thunder fanfic but I've been super busy and tired and just not in the mood for writing anything that deep these past few weeks. BUT, I was reading another Lolizabeth fan fiction, and got inspired to do a short oneshot! Hope you like it!

**LOLA**

Elizabeth towered over her like a dragon, her hair a river of fire and her sharp eyes as cold as ice. Her silken clothes cover her body in the most irritating way, and she longed to rip them from her, just to see more of that pale, creamy skin. That skin that touched her arms, hands that caressed her face, and feet that danced away from her in a swish of golden skirts. Elizabeth was the dragon, and she was merely its prey.

**ELIZABETH**

Lola smelled like summer. Her long dark curls were the long nights that they spent together, reading and laughing, and her crystal eyes were the stars that sparkled above them. Depending on the day, her dress reflected the clouds, the rain, the sun and the wind. The emerald green of her jewels matched the grass and trees that surrounded the castle, and her shoes were the flowers peeking out on sunny days. Her laugh was the ringing of the church bells on a summer day when newly-weds first kissed. It was all so magical, and Lola was her little summer fairy.

**CATHERINE**

Elizabeth was an enigma, all of her decisions were so erratic and yet so calculated, that you could never tell what was going to come next. Of course, everyone said the same about her, but she was truly puzzled by Elizabeth. She was like waves, ever changing and yet so sturdy in the way they move. Tides of people brush her about, but she crashes back with the strength and smarts to topple a town. Elizabeth, with her fiery attitude and hair to match, who was so intelligent and yet so vulnerable. She wondered if the ocean was like that as well, and thought that, perhaps, if Elizabeth was so much like the sea already, it was.

**MARY**

Lola was her best friend, and yet, she didn’t know the first thing about her. She thought that she loved Narcisse, and yet she fled to England the first chance she got. She didn’t get why Lola would do that. . . Elizabeth was so frightening and cunning and curt, with what she heard was a sailor’s mouth. Lola and her had met sailors and she knew that they both had no desire to ever speak to one again. Narcisse complained to her, begged her to bring his beloved wife back, only to be told that Elizabeth had her now. There was nothing anyone could do but wait and hope that Lola came to her senses. And, although she knew very little of her best friend’s heart, she doubted it would be anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like a week of nothing, so lets hope I get inspired again to write the thunder fic lol. Hope you enjoyed! Stay safe lovelies!!<3333


End file.
